warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Soma
| conclave = 20 | notes = }} No Mhyr1104 youre pretty gay The Soma is a Tenno designed high caliber assault rifle with high accuracy and critical ratio. It uses an enormous magazine to sustain fire but must wind up briefly to achieve its maximum fire rate. Characteristics Advantages: *Very high base magazine size. *High fire rate once you constantly shoot (8 seconds). *High accuracy. *Second highest critical chance of any primary weapon, second to Synapse. *Benefits greatly from elemental mods, as elements are amplified by critical damage. *Two polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Requires mastery rank 6. (Used to be rank 3. Changed in Update 10.5, when the Gradivus Dilemma began.) *Low DPS and inefficient ammo economy without crit build. *Requires quite a large amount of uncommon and rare resources to craft. *Longer reload than some other rifles (not as long as the Gorgon or Supra). *Low Base Damage. Acquisition The Soma can be purchased for 265 in the market and the blueprint for 50,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Rifle Ammo Mutation can help regain lost ammunition if the user has ammo conservation problems or if the Soma is unranked, but leaves less room for damage mods, Ammo Restore consumables are a better option. Alternatively, use the Aura mod Rifle Scavenger. * Firing in bursts helps with ammo consumption. When well-modded, the Soma is capable of dispatching many common enemies with 1 or 2 shots. * With a maximum-rank Point Strike mod, the Soma's crit rate can be boosted up to 87.5%. The Soma's crit rate can now be boosted to over 100% with Critical Delay. * With a maximum-rank Vital Sense and a Hammer Shot mod, the Soma's crit damage multiplier can be increased to 840%. * Once the weapon enters the fast-firing stage, some skills (like Iron Skin) may be activated without losing the firing speed. * Similarly, it retains its fast firing rate if you let off the fire button for short periods. This lets the wielder change targets without wasting large amounts of ammunition in between separate enemies, as long as they do so quickly. This can also be used to keep tighter firing spreads at long ranges, essentially "bursting" rounds with quick pauses between to reduce recoil. Notes *This weapon can be treated like an upgraded Grakata, due to its higher critical chance, "slightly" higher base damage, lower recoil and a larger clip size. *This weapon has a slight wind up time, much like the Gorgon (only less prominent). This can be taken advantage of by tapping the fire button, making it fire only 1 bullet at a time, good for sniping some lower leveled units. *The significantly tighter spread at long range and hitscan property give the Soma an advantage over the Gorgon and Supra for picking off heavy units but the LMGs are more effective at clearing large groups of small enemies until the Soma is heavily modded. *During Livestream #14, Digital Extremes talked about increasing the weapon's Mastery Rank to suit the effectiveness of the Soma, rather than nerfing the weapon. *Capable of Red Crits, though highly rare. *Capable of shooting the first shot of the magazine with high accuracy, allowing decent shots to weak-points from afar. Trivia *The magazine will curl up into the Soma when firing, and eject when ammo is depleted. It has a mild resemblance to older submachine guns with unusual magazine orientations such as the Japanese Type 100 SMG or Type 99 LMG when the magazine has gone through. The spent magazine can be seen on the ground for a short time before disappearing. **The Soma's magazine feed also subsequently resembles the Bastard Gun from Metro 2033. **Also, the Soma featured in the store/blueprint has the mag halfway depleted. **The curling of the clip into the weapon as it runs out is only fully client sided visible, Others will see the magazine on one possition, after stopping firing and firing again it changes to the last 'users' known possition. *Regardless of how many rounds are left, manually reloading the Soma will eject the magazine. Repeatedly reload-cancelling can leave a pile of Soma magazines on the floor. ** Reload canceling after the magazine is ejected, will result in the Soma not having any magazine, even when firing. This can look quite different since the Soma's magazine is a large part of the gun itself. *The Soma was described in the market carousel as a deadly and elegant high caliber Tenno assault rifle. Despite allegedly high caliber rounds, its damage is second to worst, and its magazine capacity is high. Judging from the physical size of other weapons' magazines, it may be a relatively high caliber. *The Soma's Design seems to be based on the Chauchat *With proper modding, the Soma can achieve possibly the highest DPS in the game due to its high critical chance, pushing over twenty-five thousand per second with puncture. *Canceling the reload animation halfway still counts as a reload, essentially cutting the reload time by half. Media soma1.jpg|Soma (Black / Red), Black Ops. By, SoggyCow SOMA Prime.jpg|Prime Style (fire color pack for gold colors, Smoke color pack for white) wood soma.png|Wooden Soma (using fire color pack) wood soma metal.png|Steel Soma With Wood Stock+Base (using fire color pack) steel soma.png|Steel Soma (using basic free white) MP.jpg|Mag Prime with Soma (Prime style using fire color pack for gold colors, Smoke color pack for white)